100 Days With Super Model
by Yoon Ji Yoo19
Summary: Demi uang untuk biaya kuliahnya, Huang Zi Tao rela menjadi pelayan Kris si model tampan selama 100 hari. "Mulai sekarang kau adalah pembantuku." "Sabar Huang Zi Tao. Kau hanya perlu menjadi pelayannya selama 100 hari dan setelah itu semuanya akan selesai." "Tugasmu setiap pagi adalah membangunkanku pukul tujuh tepat"/ "Huang Zi Tao! Dimana sepatuku!" / KRISTAO! JIYOO19 PRESENT


Title : 100 DAYS WITH SUPERMODEL

Author : JiYoo19

Disclaimer : MEMBER EXO CUMA PUNYA PAPAH-MAMAH-MANAJEMEN DAN TEMAN-TEMANNYA. CERITA INI MURNI PUNYA SAYA.

WARNING : KRISTAO!

~OooO~

Demi uang untuk biaya kuliahnya, Huang Zi Tao rela menjadi pelayan Kris si model tampan selama 100 hari.

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah pembantuku."/

"Sabar Huang Zi Tao. Kau hanya perlu menjadi pelayannya selama 100 hari dan setelah itu semuanya akan selesai."/

"Tugasmu setiap pagi adalah membangunkanku pukul tujuh tepat."/

"Kalau berbohong bisa membuat kulitku menjadi putih dan halus seperti Oh Sehun, aku pasti akan mengatakan Wu Yi Fan adalah orang paling menyenangkan sepanjang masa."/

"Huang Zi Tao! Dimana kau letakkan sepatuku!"/

"Kau kan yang memakainya! Kenapa kau malah bertanya padaku!"/

~OooO~

Tao masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang hampir penuh dengan sarang laba-laba. Tubuhnya mengeluh sakit, sendi-sendinya menjerit minta diistirahatkan dan kalau saja bisa, jempol kakinya di bawah sana pasti sudah menangis meraung-raung karena terus-terusan dikurung di dalam kaus kaki.

Sepulang kuliah ia langsung pergi ke rumah Yi Fan dan membereskan apartemennya yang luar biasa berantakan seperti terkena badai Katrina. Dia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin lelaki itu bisa menghancurkan apartemennya sampai seperti itu

Dalam hitungan detik dia bisa melemparkan pakaiannya sampai tersangkut di besi pembatas balkon. Yang paling gila, dia bahkan pernah menyimpan boxernya yang sudah lebih dari satu bulan tidak di cuci di atas lemari pakaiannya.

Tao benar-benar pusing memikirkan orang itu. Maksudnya; yah, kau bisa berpikir tentang seorang model tampan berusia 22 tahun yang lajang, berbuat seenaknya sendiri, termasuk pada apartemen mewahnya yang terletak di kawasan elit kota Beijing. Dalam sekejap mata ia mampu membuat apartemennya terlihat tidak lebih baik dari kandang bison terbang.

Apa dia sudah gila?

Mendadak Tao merasa menyesal dengan kesepakatannya dengan laki-laki itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Seharusnya dia tidak dengan polosnya setuju menjadi pelayan Wu Yi Fan meski hanya untuk 100 hari. Dan Tao baru menyadarinya hari ini ketika mengeluh betapa menyebalkannya membereskan apartemen orang itu.

_"Kau bilang, kau sedang mencari pekerjaan kan?"_

_"Apa?"_

_"Aku bisa memberikannya jika kau mau."_

_"…"_

_"Kau hanya perlu jadi pembantuku selama 100 hari, dan setelah itu aku akan memberimu upah yang setimpal." _

Itu cuma 100 hari.

Ya, 100 hari bersama si menyebalkan Wu Yi Fan.

Omong kosong soal perjanjian dengan si jangkung waktu itu! Kalau malah begini jadinya, lebih baik Tao memutuskan menjadi pengangguran selamanya. Dan soal kata _pembantu_ Tao merasa dia—Wu Yi Fan—memang sengaja mau mengolok-oloknya. Sebenarnya bukannya Tao tidak tahu watak si jangkung itu, secara keseluruhan sifatnya sudah tertera jelas di dahinya. Sombong, keras kepala, seenaknya sendiri, dan suka memerintah.

Itu tidak akan merubah keadaan. Dia cuma model sombong yang suka menyuruh-nyuruh.

Tao baru saja menutup matanya, ketika ponselnya tiba-tiba bordering heboh dan di layar ponselnya tertera nama Wu Yi Fan. Ia merasa enggan untuk mengangkat panggilannya, tapi deringan ponsel itu mengganggunya. Dan Huang Zi Tao menyerah. Dia mengangkat panggilannya.

"Apa?"

"Kau dimana sekarang?" Suara Wu Yi Fan terdengar dari seberang ponsel. Dia adalah orang terakhir yang ingin dihubunginya hari ini. Entahlah, Tao merasa lelah bahkan hanya dengan mendengar suara berat itu dari jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Menurutmu dimana? Penangkaran panda di Qingdao?" Tao membalas perkataannya dengan nada tajam. Dia mendengar Wu Yi Fan mendengus.

"Sekarang juga datang ke apartemenku."

Tao melirik jam yang berada di dinding kamarnya. Saat itu juga ia merasa Yi Fan adalah orang yang tidak waras. Apa dia sudah gila?! Ini sudah pukul 11 malam dan jarak rumahnya ke rumah Yi Fan lebih dari 10 kilo meter!

"Apa kau gila?! Ini sudah malam! Aku mau istirahat!" bentak Tao. Kepalanya sangat sakit karena lonjakan emosi yang tiba-tiba membuat kepalanya seperti dipukul pintu kemana saja.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk protes. Sekarang datang ke apartemenku, atau gajimu akan ku potong."

"Dasar gila! Aku—"

"Sekarang."

Dan… ya. Wu Yi Fan memutus sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Dia tidak mau mendengar protes apapun dari Huang Zi Tao.

Benar-benar semaunya sendiri.

Oh, kedengarannya itu sangat Wu Yi Fan.

Sialan! Sialan! Sialan!

Tao merutuk sejadi-jadinya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil jaketnya di gantungan dan pergi keluar rumah.

Di luar sedang hujan deras, dia harus cepat-cepat pergi ke halte bus untuk naik kereta terakhir atau ia akan disembur oleh si jangkung itu.

Oke, oke, sabar Huang Zi Tao. Kau hanya perlu menghabiskan waktumu menjadi pelayannya selama 99 hari lagi. Lagi pula, dia majikanmu sekarang. Jadi apa salahnya menerima kenyataan dan patuhi apa yang dia katakan?

Tao berdiri di depan halte dan langsung masuk ke dalam bus begitu kendaraan itu tiba. Dia duduk di bangku paling belakang dan menggosok-gosokkan tangannya yang dingin. Hujan di luar semakin deras, udara hampir membekukan sendi-sendinya. Tapi Tao tak ingin menyerah hanya karena cuaca sial ini. Sebaliknya, Tao merasa mengutuk dan menyumpahi Wu Yi Fan yang seenaknya sendiri akan jauh lebih manusiawi.

Rasanya seseorang perlu mengasihani orang itu.

Wu Yi Fan, pria tampan berusia 22 tahun, berambut pirang dan tubuh jangkung diatas rata-rata orang asia. Berprofesi sebagai super model dan memiliki harta kekayaan berlimpah. Dia adalah tipe pria idaman semua gadis di China, dia bahkan tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mengedipkan mata untuk membuat gadis-gadis itu jatuh hati padanya. Cukup menatapnya selama tiga detik, dan… wush! Mereka telah tergila-gila akan pesona Wu Yi Fan.

Tapi yang mereka tak pernah tahu, apakah lelaki itu cukup memiliki sifat yang sesuai dengan kesempurnaan hidupnya?

~OooO~

Jawabannya adalah tidak.

"Kau terlambat sepuluh menit."

Suara itu menginterupsi Tao yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Yi Fan. Napasnya tersenggal karena di kilo meter sembilan ia terpaksa berlari. Di jam malam seperti ini tidak ada bus yang beroperasi selain bus yang ia naiki di distrik Haidian tadi.

Kris—Wu Yi Fan—berkacak pinggang di depan Huang Zi Tao dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tak suka. Tapi Tao lebih mengartikan tatapan itu sebagai tatapan angkuh.

Tao menegakkan tubuhnya, napasnya belum sepenuhnya normal, tapi dia mencoba untuk bicara.

"Aku berlari dari halte bus terakhir untuk sampai ke apartemenmu."

"Kau kira aku perduli?" Kris melenggang masuk dan meninggalkan Huang Zi Tao di pintu apartemen.

Rasanya Tao ingin sekali memberi pukulan telak di pipi laki-laki itu. Tapi dia urungkan niatnya karena itu hanya akan menambah masalah. Jadi dia masuk ke dalam dan mengekor di belakang Kris.

Tapi kemudian Yi Fan menghentikan langkahnya di kabinet dapur. Ia berbalik dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Sekarang aku mau kau masak sesuatu untukku."

Oh, dia mulai menyuruh lagi.

"Apa?" Sepertinya Tao belum sepenuhnya sadar. Jadi ia hanya memandang Kris dengan ekspresi tidak karuan.

"Masak sesuatu untukku, aku lapar."

Itu benar. Memasak. Saat jarum jam terus bergerak dan waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam, Kris pasti punya masalah dengan kepala saat meneleponnya dan memerintahkan Tao untuk datang jauh-jauh ke rumahnya hanya untuk memasak.

Tidak. Kris pasti benar-benar sudah gila.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai, kau bisa membangunkanku di kamar."

Kemudian Kris meninggalkannya lagi. Zi Tao hanya melongo, memandang peralatan dapur dengan tatapan tidak percaya seperti keledai idiot. Kemudian ia berbalik dan menemukan pintu kamar Kris tertutup.

Inilah yang ia takutkan.

Huang Zi Tao tidak bisa masak apa-apa selain ramen. Tapi ia tahu, Kris pasti tidak akan terima menu makan malamnya yang berkelas harus disulap makanan ala kadarnya seperti mahasiswa miskin.

Kedengarannya itu sangat kasar, tapi Tao punya presepsi yang berbeda untuk ini.

"Ya Tuhan… apa yang harus ku masak?" Tao mengerang dan menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Dia kehabisan ide. Tidak ada hal lain yang dipikirkannya tentang memasak selain merebus ramen.

Andai saja ia tahu caranya memotong sayuran dan menggoreng daging, dia pasti tidak akan menderita seperti ini.

Tapi ini bukan salah Huang Zi Tao. Dia kan laki-laki, apa perdulinya soal memasak?

Laki-laki itu memijit pelipisnya yang pening, dia berjalan menuju kulkas dan tidak menemukan hal yang lebih parah daripada tumpukan baju Kris yang belum dicuci lebih dari tiga bulan.

Roti yang sudah jamuran, selai pistachio basi, tomat busuk, mangga muda dan keju yang bau busuknya melebihi kotoran kucing. Rasanya Tao mau muntah.

"Ugh! Ya Tuhan… sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan orang itu sih!"

TBC

keep or delete?


End file.
